


Sensory Overload

by llaras



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llaras/pseuds/llaras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris falls in love with Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensory Overload

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarashina_Nikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarashina_Nikki/gifts).



1.

The first iTunes recording Kris buys isn't even his own. As soon as he hears Adam's version of "Ring of Fire", Kris knows he has to have it. It's haunting and beautiful, like some kind of alien song, some kind of alien whale song. Not of this world. And yet somehow at the very core of it.

He remembers listening to whale songs in biology class, learning about how scientists were certain they were communicating with each other. He listens to Adam sing it again and again, gets lost in every nuance and breathy note. He feels like there is a deeper meaning in there somewhere, just beyond reach. It makes him want to dive into the ocean, to be surrounded by something bigger than him.

A pillow thrown at his head snaps him out of his reverie. "Hey!" Kris pulls the earbuds out and frowns at Adam on the other bed. "What was that for?"

"I can't sleep. What are you listening to?"

Kris turns the iPod off. "Nothing." He tucks it under his pillow. "Have you ever listened to whale songs?"

"You're listening to whale songs?" Adam laughs.

Kris doesn't answer. He's not sure what Adam would think if he knew Kris was a little in love with his voice. It might be weird.

"I -- I guess I can't sleep either." They stare at each other for a moment. "Wanna go for a swim?"

Adam looks at the clock by his bed. "At two in the morning?"

"Yeah, why not?"

 

The lights under the water cast weird shadows as they float and drift. It's peaceful, the quiet lap of the water against the sides of the pool, the tiny splashes they make as they navigate around each other. And when Adam starts humming something under his breath Kris lets himself sink down down down.

 

2.

They've just finished a commercial shoot and Kris is tired and hot and hungry. He can't wait to get back to the mansion and as he gets into the waiting car he isn't paying attention to who is climbing in after him. So he's a bit surprised to find himself pressed between the door and all six foot one inches of Adam Lambert. And this would be fine, except just as Anoop's about to shut the door behind them they hear a voice calling out, "Wait!" and Megan's squeezing herself in as well.

They all shuffle around and laugh as she gets herself mostly situated, half on Anoop's lap, half on Adam's. It's a fairly short drive back, so it wouldn't normally be an issue, but Kris's arm gets wedged between them and he doesn't want to make a fuss since the rest of them all seem pretty comfortable. He closes his eyes and tries to decide what he wants first when they get back: a nap, a shower or a sandwich. But he can't concentrate when Anoop and Megan are whispering and giggling. He can't concentrate with Adam so close and hot by his side.

It takes a minute or two for the air conditioning to kick in, but once it does it's overwhelming and Kris can't help an involuntary shiver. Adam doesn't say anything, just swings his arm around Kris and somehow pulls him even closer until Kris's head is tucked into Adam's shoulder. "Is this okay?" he asks quietly.

Kris breathes in deep, trying to calm his racing pulse. But it doesn't help because now Adam's scent is all around him: that spicy cologne he wears and the vague floral scent of his makeup, the tang of his sweat. The car hits a bump and his face is briefly pressed into the damp skin of Adam's throat and Kris thinks the car could launch into outer space at that moment and he wouldn't even notice. "Yeah, it's fine," he says.

 

3.

Can you imprint on another human being? Kris wonders about this because he finds himself craving Adam's nearness, his hands. Sometimes he has trouble figuring out when to end their hugs; the line between appropriate and so very not has become blurry.

Maybe, Kris thinks, he just misses the closeness of his family, of snuggling with Katy. It's hard to be apart from his loved ones, especially with all the stress they are constantly under. Adam's pats and touches become a sort of proxy after a while. The others must notice it too, though maybe they even don't realize what they are doing, but there's almost always a Kris-sized space left by Adam's side, whether they're hanging out on the bus, or crowded in some "green" room at whatever venue they're at that night.

Even when it's just the two of them, when there's plenty of space, Kris still ends up practically in Adam's lap. Adam never makes a big deal about it and Kris thinks maybe he doesn't realize either, maybe he is like this with all of his friends: hands-on, boundaries fuzzy. Though he never sees Adam treat any of the others like this, and Kris doesn't particularly want any of them to pet his hair while they watch movies in one of their hotel rooms.

Only once does Adam say anything. Kris is half asleep and so comfortable that he doesn't notice how he's leaning into Adam's caresses, that his slow stretches and toe wriggles have caught Adam's attention. "You should see yourself, Kris. You look like a cat with a belly full of cream," he muses.

Kris smiles and closes his eyes, nuzzles closer, the soft cotton of Adam's sweatpants beneath his cheek. He absolutely does not purr in response.

 

4.

Adam wears a lot of hats: the loving son, the good friend, the businessman. He also wears a lot of masks: the earnest starry-eyed youth, the rock star, the jaded performer. He's a chameleon in a way, subtly shifting to fit whatever circumstance he finds himself in, an able judge of the moods and desires of others and how to make that work for him.

But for a very lucky few Adam lets all of that fall away. Kris is thankful to be among those few to whom Adam is just himself: sometimes sweet, sometimes moody, but always very _Adam_. Despite all the glitter and fuss, he's the most sane, down-to-earth person when he feels safe to be himself. More so than pretty much everyone else Kris knows. Adam's found his true self and makes no bones about it and his honesty is refreshing.

Everyone else sees the leather and the sneer, the crazy eyeshadow and tight pants. But all Kris sees is his wonderful and very normal best friend. The rest is all stage dressing.

He wants to tell Adam this, why this is so important to Kris, how he's so different and special in all the ways that count. He finds himself fidgeting one night as he watches Adam strip off layers of makeup in the bathroom mirror.

Adam catches him watching, must see something different in Kris's expression. He raises an eyebrow. "What?" he asks. "What are you thinking?"

Kris shrugs, but he doesn't look away. "Just. You're beautiful. That's all." And for that Kris gets one of Adam's dazzling, happy smiles. It makes him want things he never knew he could have.

 

5.

It's always been up to Kris to make the first move. He's always known this, yet he's never been sure enough to actually do anything about it. Maybe that's why it's best that it happens on impulse, with absolutely zero forethought.

They're standing outside of the studio, waiting for their car to pull around and take them to the airport. It's raining and there's no dry spot to be found. They're laden down with bags and backpacks and Kris's guitars; Adam's juggling two hot cups of coffee. They've been living in each other's pockets during the wild ride of the tour and recording their albums and have learned to share whatever small bits of pleasure they have between them. Like the tin of mints Kris keeps in his jacket pocket.

Except he wasn't thinking when he popped the last one in his mouth just moments before they stepped outside. He doesn't even realize what he did until Adam turns to him in mock outrage. "Kristopher Allen, tell me you didn't just take the very last mint for yourself."

Kris practically swallows the damn thing in surprise. "Sorry!" he yelps. "Wait." He bites down carefully; he can feel the slight score in the middle of the mint and it just takes a moment to break it in half with his teeth. He tries to free a couple fingers to extract it and pass it to Adam -- knows Adam doesn't care about his spit, they've shared enough bottles of water and bowls of ice cream over the past months -- but he can't get his hand up to his mouth. "Argh," he says in frustration.

Adam laughs. "Forget it. Never mind. But you owe me one!"

But Kris is determined to share, feels bad that he forgot. "No, no, no. Hold on." He steps closer to Adam and goes up on his toes, pauses just a brief moment to take in the shocked expression on Adam's face before he's pressing their mouths together. He barely manages to pass the mint half to Adam's mouth before Adam pulls away.

"Um," Adam says. He licks his lips.

Kris laughs and tries not to lose hold of the guitar cases as his messenger bag strap slides down his arm. "You should see your face right now!" he crows.

"Well, I really wasn't expecting you to kiss me." Adam still looks stunned.

Kris scoffs. "That wasn't a kiss." This time he doesn't pause. He presses back up into Adam's space and hits him with an open-mouthed, tongue-tangling whopper of a kiss. He's got Adam gasping against him as they slowly pull apart. One of the coffees is on the ground. "Now that? That was a kiss," he says with satisfaction.

Adam is struggling for words. "You -- you stole my half of the mint back."

Kris grins evilly as the car finally pulls up next to them. "And you've got the whole drive to the airport to get it back."

Adam returns his grin. "Oh, it's on."

Kris makes sure to buy another tin of mints as soon as he can. They share them one by one.


End file.
